I'm Ready
by HelenItsme
Summary: Brooke always wanted to be more like her sister Haley, wild and outrageous. So when she gets dragged to a party where she meets the famous Lucas Scott who she clamed to hate with a passion, what’s going to happen?


**Title**: I'm Ready  
**Author**: Helen (HelenItsme)  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: quite the opposite of the show, includes almost all (young) characters, but it's mainly Brooke centric, with BL. Just read and you'll find out!  
**Summary**: Brooke always wanted to be more like her sister Haley; wild and outrageous. So when she gets dragged to a party where she meets the famous Lucas Scott who she clamed to hate with a passion, what's going to happen?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.  
**Author's Note**: Yup, another OTH story by me. I know I should finish 'Material Girl' first but this idea just popped into my head. The title comes from the song 'I'm Ready' from Jack's Mannequin. This one shot is basically inspired on their album which I'm currently obsessed with.

**I'm Ready **

Brooke's eyes fluttered open, immediately awakening to the sound of her alarm. She sat up happily and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Groaning as she saw herself in the mirror, she picked up her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

It was her weird routine every morning, a rude wake up by the alarm, groaning as she saw herself in the mirror, brushing her teeth five seconds after that, then getting dressed and going downstairs to make breakfast for herself and her sister and then going upstairs to brush her teeth again.

That was the good part of her morning. As she finished her routine, Brooke took a deep breath as she stepped into her sister's room.

Who was, like every other school morning, still sleeping.

"Wake up Haley, we have to go to school." The petite brunette said in a sing-song voice as she opened the curtains in attempt to let the sun do it's magic, waking her sister up.

As she expected, Haley just groaned as soon as the light hit her face. Rolling over so that her back was to Brooke, Haley muttered something that didn't come out as more than a whisper.

Brooke jumped on the queen sized bed as she patted Haley playfully on the head. "What did you just say?"

"I can't believe you are this… Bouncy at seven in the morning." She replied groggily, her eyes at last meeting hers.

"Well, you could be too if you didn't go to that party last night." When her sister was about to argue in a defensive way Brooke added, "and don't you try to deny it cause you woke me up with your, giggling and kissing sounds at three in the morning."

Haley rolled her eyes at her little sister. "You should try it too you know, live a little."

The other girl's face wrinkled in disgust. "Thanks but, no thanks. I rather wake up remembering the previous night without a hangover."

"Hey! I'm not hung over."

"Right." Brooke laughed as she jumped up off the bed and walked towards the door. "I made you breakfast, so you can come downstairs in about five minutes and eat or you have to go to school without any food."

Brooke closed the door behind her to give Haley privacy as Brooke could swear she heard her sister mumble, "like I can eat in this condition, I'd rather eat some Advil."

"I already slipped two in your bag!" Brooke yelled at a closed door as she walked down the stairs at the same time.

She heard a 'thank you' and a loud groan as her sister apparently had stepped out of bed. "Ugh, I hate these school mornings."

But for Brooke it was quite the opposite. She loved school mornings just as much as she loved 'Ben and Jerry's'. It meant that she had something to do; see her friends and study.

Her weekend wasn't filled with partying and having fun like her sister's was. Once in a while she had a friend come over to hang out, but that was very rare. Most of her weekends Brooke spent studying for her next test or just watching TV until her sister came home so Brooke could take care of her.

Sometimes Brooke wished her life was different, that she could be more like her sister. Yeah, Haley had a tutor because she failed almost all of her classes, but at least she had her fun.

Something Brooke didn't have.

But all in all, Brooke was quite content with her life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Lucas Scott walked through the halls of Tree Hill High like he owned the place, he studied the people who were looking at him as if he was some kind of God.

And for once, he agreed with them.

He was handsome, charming and smart all combined in one.

Not everyone adored him like most of the students did though, some of them called him a cocky bastard. A hot, cocky bastard, but still, it was a negative thing to say.

Few people knew the real Lucas, the ones who knew who he really was when he wasn't flirting with freshman, showing off his charm.

One of those few people, was Haley Davis, his ex-girlfriend.

That slutty bitch had told the whole school his real identity when he broke up with her. Something that he hated her for, but intrigued him at the same time.

It was the way _how_ she had told the whole school the truth: by sucking it up with the teachers and even (not by his surprise) sleeping with one, so they believed her when she said that when Lucas asked for a hall pass, he actually meant that he was nailing the young and cute librarian in the janitor closet.

It wasn't the fact that everything she said was true (which was so besides the point) that pissed him off, what got him even more pissed was that she could get away with everything she did. She was just as bad as he was.

Yes, Haley Davis was one of a kind. Too bad she had screwed him over so he had no other option other than breaking up with her in front of the entire school. If she could make him look like a complete loser, then he practically had the right to humiliate her.

"Hey Luke, how was your weekend? Let me guess, you deflowered some freshman?" His half brother and his best friend Nathan Scott said grinning as he passed him in the hallway.

The blonde returned his brother's grin as he opened his locker. "Wouldn't you like to know. If you hadn't filled your whole body system with alcohol you could make the answer up for yourself."

Nathan wasn't offended or taken back by Lucas' harsh words. In fact, he even came back with a just as cold comeback, "if you hadn't snuck off with that blonde chick as soon as you stepped into that party you would've known that I was completely sober."

Lucas laughed at his brother's stupidity. Everybody knew Nathan always arrived drunk at a party, and left the same way.

Before Nathan could respond, someone person caught his eye.

Haley smirked when she heard Nathan mumble a 'see you later' to Lucas with slightly red cheeks and left as quickly as she had arrived.

"What's up with him?" She asked Lucas in her fake, sweet, concerned voice. Right, as if she was interested in his brother.

He rolled his eyes at her attempt of trying to be nice. "Drop the act gorgeous, the whole nice thing isn't suiting you."

Haley's face went dark as she snickered, "whatever. He's got a nice ass so maybe I'm interested in him after all."

"Don't even think about it." He warned, pointing his finger at her, trying to make his point.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "We'll see. Anyway, I don't know about you but I have to go to class." She kissed him on the cheek, the kiss lingering longer than an ex-girlfriend's kiss should last, and walked away, her ass shaking slightly from the left to the right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Peyt! I am so sorry I haven't called you this weekend but my sister-"

The curly blonde waved her hand to shut the other girl up. "It's okay B, I know how she gets on the weekends. And besides," Peyton couldn't help but smirk dreamingly "I was pretty occupied this weekend if you know what I mean."

Brooke slapped her friend's arm as she gasped in shock. "Do tell friend! You and Jake shared some fun in the bedroom?"

As much as Brooke hated the fact that Peyton was almost as wild as her sister when it came down to sex, partying and drinking, she was also proud of her for finally finding a steady boyfriend who wasn't a jackass.

"Maybe." The blonde giggled as they walked to the cafeteria.

"So you had to take care of Haley again huh?"

Brooke nodded her head slowly as she sat down at a free table. "And cover up for her because my sucky parents gave us a surprising visit."

"Your parents are home?"

"Nah, they left Sunday morning."

"That sucks." Peyton said as she opened her bag to grab her lunch.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "What's new? Anyway, I want all the details about you and Jakey-boy so spill!"

Peyton grinned, she knew Brooke didn't like to talk about her parents because it hurt her so much, so she decided to let it go and talk about her boyfriend instead. She liked talking about him more anyway.

"Well, we went on a date Friday night and it was so amazing…"

"What was amazing?" Haley always had a thing for bad timing.

"Nothing that's any of your business." Brooke said annoyed as she slapped Haley's hand away to safe her own lunch.

"No way, eat your own."

"But I didn't bring any."

"I told you to make a lunch before we left for school, it's your own damn fault!"

"I like your lunch better anyway, so why should I make my own?"

Brooke let out a groan of frustration, Haley smirked and Peyton just rolled her eyes at the whole situation.

"Anyway, there's a party next Friday at the Scott's house, want to come?"

Not even thinking or pretending to think about it, Brooke said in a deadpanned tone, "no."

"Why not? It should be fun."

"I don't do parties, and certainly not parties thrown by the Scott's."

"Oh come on, they're not that bad, right Peyton?" Haley asked as both Davis girls waited for her to response.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "It could be fun." She said sheepishly, receiving a death glare from Brooke. "Free booze and music and hot guys for you, what more do you want?"

Haley grinned and nodded her head in agreement. "See? Come on Davis, have some fun!"

Brooke ignored her big sister as she turned her attention to Peyton. "Don't encourage Tutored Girl!"

"Not so loud!" Haley hissed as she looked around to see if anyone had heard them. Of course, nobody could know that Haley was being tutored, that would ruin her reputation.

"Whatever. But about the party, I'll think about it."

Haley and Peyton looked at each other before shrugging. "It's a start."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Brooke walked to her next class, she suddenly felt an arm around her waist that dragged her into a empty classroom. She didn't even have the time to scream because it all happened way too fast in her opinion.

As she looked at the person who dragged her into the classroom, she let out a frustrated yell. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I have class!"

Lucas grinned as he put his index finger softly on her lips. "Shh, no yelling, we don't want people to hear us."

Annoyed, she slapped his hand away, "That's exactly what I want!"

Walking towards the door to leave as fast as she could, Lucas stopped her. Casually turning around, placing his arms around her waist, she waited for an explanation.

"Are you coming to my party?"

She eyed him suspiciously, to see if he was being serious. Why the hell did he want her there? "I don't think so. I have other places to be."

Lucas frowned. What could be a better place than his beach house on a Friday night? "What kind of places?"

"That's not any of your damn business! Now if you'd excuse me, I have class." She said for the second time. This time, he let her go as she tried to open the doorknob.

It wasn't opening.

Brooke began pushing and pulling at the door but it still wasn't opening. "What is wrong with this door!"

His casual voice started to bother her. "Here, let me help." He placed his hand on hers, softly touching her skin. Brooke felt something rush through her body; it felt like electricity and she didn't like it one bit.

She let go of the doorknob quickly, an action that made her look ridiculous. "Somebody locked it." He said as he turned around to face her.

"And why does it sound like you aren't bothered by this at all?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he sat down at a nearby desk. Lucas reached into his pocket as he grabbed a cigarette. He lit it up and brought it to his lips, "I have a good excuse for not following my lesson so no, I'm not bothered at all."

Brooke frowned in disgust as she saw him blowing out some smoke. "You can't smoke in school, you're breaking two school rules!"

"So what?" He said now finally showing how annoyed he was by her presence. "It's not like you're going to tell the headmaster."

"And what if I am?" She dared, challenging him as she did so.

He stood up quickly and walked to her so their faces were inches away. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or back away. He had the time to take a close look at her perfect face. Now he knew it was true, Brooke was a gorgeous women, even prettier then her sister.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke asked feeling a little uncomfortable. Here she was in an empty classroom with Lucas Scott out of all people, who was now currently studying her with a cigarette hanging off his lips.

Lips that looked so soft and perfect she almost wanted to touch them.

As Lucas threw his cigarette on the ground and then leaned in, Brooke's eyes went wide, realizing what he was trying to do. No way he was going to kiss her, he was her sister's ex-boyfriend for Christ sakes!

The brunette took a step to the left and quickly ran a hand trough her hair, something she always did when she was uncomfortable or nervous. "Ehm, we have to get out of here."

He slowly nodded his head as they both heard a click of the door, somebody had locked them in and now the person had opened it again. Brooke turned around on one heel to see who the person was but nobody was in sight. She tried to open the door, which worked, and then stopped her movement.

"The door is open, so I-I uhm, I'm going to my class. I guess I'll see you later." She shook her head and wanted to slap herself for acting so stupid.

"You mean later at the party?"

Brooke let out a sigh and thought about it once more. Yeah, everybody was right, she should loosen up a little. "Yeah, at the party."

And with that she left, leaving a smirking Lucas alone.

Another person walked in the classroom as soon as Brooke had left. "So she's going?"

"Yup. Your plan worked out perfectly."

Haley smirked. "I knew she couldn't say no to you, nobody can. Locking you guys in was a great idea." She licked her lips and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you Friday night."

He didn't say anything but nodded his head slowly in agreement.

When he was alone in the classroom he whispered, "yeah, Friday night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke, Peyton and Haley stood in front of the beach house, looking at the people who were drinking, making out or puking in nearby bushes.

"We can always go back to our place and watch a movie or something." Brooke muttered as she already knew the answer. There was no way back now.

"Are you crazy? Come on, let's get you a drink." Haley said as she pushed Brooke who was struggling in the back.

"_This_ is crazy. Look what everybody is doing to themselves!" She said as she pointed to a drunken guy who was doing a weird dance and trying to strip at the same time.

Peyton and Haley laughed at this but Brooke wasn't amused, she found herself really uncomfortable. She felt like she didn't belong here, like this wasn't her place to be.

As they walked inside Brooke quickly scanned the crowd to find a certain blonde guy. Haley noticed that and said in an amused voice, "are you looking for someone?"

"No." Brooke said too quickly.

"You are! Oh gosh this is so cute, who is it!" Haley gushed as she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Hey guys, I'm going to find Jake." Peyton said absently as she looked around to see if she could take glance of her boyfriend.

Before Brooke or Haley even had the time to answer, Peyton already left and was quickly nowhere in sight.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, wait here ok?" Haley said as she also left just as quickly.

Yup, this was just great. Brooke was now all by herself, completely sober at some stupid party where everyone was drunk or high or whatever. As she looked around to find some familiar faces, her eyes finally caught somebody.

"Mouth! Hey, what are you doing here?" She smiled as she glanced at the red cup in his left hand.

Mouth turned around in surprise. "Brooke! Better question, what are _you_ doing here? You're not the party type if you know what I mean." He laughed as she soon joined.

"Like you are one to speak. Anyway, I just got… Dragged to this party by my lovely sister Haley."

At the mention of her sister's name Mouth looked down to the ground. As he shifted uncomfortable with his feet, he cleared his throat and smiled a phony smile. "Ah, the famous Haley Davis."

Brooke narrowed her eyes on him. "Why are you acting all… Weird?"

"Me? Weird? I-I don't act weird." He could shoot himself for stuttering and his bad acting.

"Right." She said as she raised her eyebrow. "Do you have a thing for my sister?"

"No." He said quickly, too quickly.

Brooke started to laugh, "You do! Oh my gosh, my friend has a secret crush on my big sis."

Mouth just blushed and looked away at anybody but her. Talk about embarrassment. "Just, don't tell her… Please." Clutching her arm in desperation Mouth almost pleaded.

"I won't." She giggled, amused by the whole situation. When she saw his desperate look she added, "I promise."

Before Mouth could say a thank you, the person who they'd been talking about showed up happily with two red cups in her hand. Handing Brooke one cup, she noticed the tension in the air. "What's going on?"

Brooke waved it away quickly, "Nothing. Come on, introduce me to some cool people."

Haley nodded her head excited and grabbed her arm firmly (and that was the same moment Brooke knew her sister had a little more to drink than she should have). Haley waved Mouth a quick goodbye as he just watched her in awe.

"Why were you talking to that geek? I swear he's like, stalking me." Haley whispered as soon as she knew for certain that Mouth couldn't hear her.

Brooke laughed at this. "You don't want to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke Davis." Lucas smirked as he took a good look at the person in front of him.

Brooke's face wrinkled in disgust. "Lucas." She said in a flat tone while she studied her nails in boredom.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to his face. "don't try to act like you're bored with me."

She placed her hands on her hips, getting angry. "And what if I am? Jeez, you act like you're God or something."

He just smirked at her, which pissed her off even more. "You know, most girls would kill to have my interest."

Though she felt quite honored as she heard him say that he was interested in her, her face didn't show any emotion at his words. "Yeah? Well, I'm not most girls."

His face was now inches away from hers as she felt his breath on her skin. "I know, that's what makes you so interesting."

She pushed his face away with her hand and tried to walk away but he of course, just had to stop her. "I'm serious, want to get out of here and go take a walk on the beach or something? I've looked at you for a while and it looks like you're not going to have your fun around here." He sounded serene for once as his voice went from drunk talking to serious talking.

Brooke hesitated for a few minutes as she bit her lip nervously. Was it really a good idea to leave a party with Lucas Scott? "Why do you want to leave your own party anyway?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "This party is boring, and besides… I'd rather just hang around with you."

His cute smile, his perfect blue eyes that sparkled and his pouting lips made her give in. "Fine."

He took her hand gently as he lead her to the exit. She caught a few people staring at her in shock but she didn't care. Peyton and Haley were right, she deserved to have some fun and right now she wanted to have some with Lucas.

The walk on the beach was just like a scene from a romantic movie.

Somewhere between their casual talk his hand grabbed hers and they kept their fingers locked ever since. "Lucas, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head but remained quiet.

She hesitated for a second because she was slightly nervous if this was a proper question to ask and she wondered how he would react. "Were you in love with my sister when you guys were dating?"

As expected, this took Lucas off guard for a while as he frowned in confusion. "Why are you asking me this?"

Brooke raised her arms in the air as she tried to defend herself. "I asked if it was okay to ask you a question."

He sighed because she knew she was right. Not letting go of her hand, he whispered something that Brooke couldn't possibly have heard.

"What?"

"Yes, I did love Haley."

"So you don't love her anymore?"

He thought about if for a while as she studied his face in admiration. The way he got wrinkles on his forehead as he was thinking, or the way he closed his perfectly blue eyes because he didn't know what to say was beyond cute.

"I think I still love her in some kind of weird way, but I'm not _in_ love with her anymore."

She smiled at the thought that Lucas Scott was opening up to her, showing his real emotions. He was human after all, he also had feelings and he also felt pain.

Without thinking, she crashed her lips on his. He immediately responded, cupping her cheek with his soft hands to bring her more closer if that was possible. He then ran his hands up and down her smooth skin until they rested on the back of her neck. Brooke moaned in his mouth, loving the feeling in her stomach or the so called 'butterflies'.

Brooke kissed him hard and fiercely, with a passion he never thought could have come out of this deceptively innocent girl. The surprising sensation of Brooke's wet tongue lapping at his upper lip caught him off guard but turned him on even more. Who would have known that this girl was such a great kisser?

When air was needed, they pulled away, leaving them both breathless. Just looking at her swollen lips made him want to kiss her more. So he did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No way!" Peyton screamed through the phone as she could hear the other girl giggle.

"Yes way! Oh my God Peyt, he's so amazing. Last night was just amazing." Brooke gushed as she could feel her cheeks starting to get red. Not from embarrassment but from happiness.

"I can't believe you kissed Lucas Scott!"

"I know! I can't believe it either but he's just so… Charming and gorgeous and handsome and just… Wow."

Peyton laughed as she heard the other girl sigh dreamingly. "Dude, you've got it bad."

Brooke wanted to slap her playfully on the arm so the fact that she was talking on the phone wasn't really helping. "No I don't, I just like him."

"Right."

"I'm telling the truth I swear! Tell me Peyton Sawyer, have I ever told you a lie?"

It was quiet for a moment because the blonde was thinking, so Brooke just waited patiently. "I guess not." She heard Peyton mumble after a good minute or so.

"Told you." Brooke laughed as she turned around at the sound of an opening door. "Oh hey, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Haley's home?"

"Yup, do you think I should tell her?"

"Yes." And with that Peyton hung up the phone. That was Peyton for ya, not even caring to say goodbye or anything.

"Who was that?" Haley asked as she grabbed an apple.

"Oh uhm, that was Peyton." She said as she ran a hand through her hair already getting nervous about the idea of telling her.

"What's up?" Haley asked as she eyed her sister suspiciously. She was totally acting weird.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked playing dumb.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're always run a hand trough your hair when you're nervous about something. So spill."

Damn her sister for knowing everything about her.

She took a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm dating Lucas Scott."

"I know."

Brooke who had closed her eyes in attempt to get ready for an angry outburst, opened her eyes wide and said, "What?"

"I know that you're dating Lucas."

"Who told you that?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan?" Brooke repeated slowly letting it all sink in.

"Yup." Haley said as she took another bite of her apple.

"So that means you're not mad?"

Her sister shrugged her shoulders. "No, why should I be mad?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her. She could be so stupid sometimes. "Because he's your ex-boyfriend?"

"So what? He's my ex and that's that. Besides…" She said as she jumped on the kitchen counter, "I'm dating his half brother."

The already confused Brooke was now even more confused. "You what?"

"You heard me." Haley said smirking, it was just so funny to watch Brooke getting all confused.

"I didn't know you had a thing for him."

"I fucked him a while ago."

Now Brooke's eyes bulged out of her head. "You what?"

"You heard me." Haley said now laughing. As she saw Brooke opening her mouth but then closing it, just not knowing what to say, she explained further. "Remember when you woke me up and told me you'd heard kissing sounds at three in the morning?"

"No way!"

"Yup, the one and only Nathan Scott."

Brooke grabbed the counter to keep her balance. "This is all too much."

"Oh, get over it."

"We can double date!" Brooke said getting all excited. That would be so much fun, brother and brother on a double date with sister and sister.

Haley stared at Brooke as if she was crazy, "I don't do double dates."

"Now you do." Brooke said in a cold voice as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To Lucas'." Brooke grinned as she checked herself in the mirror.

When Brooke was ready to go Haley said, "Wait, does this mean I can't check out his ass anymore?"

"Nope, sorry sis. He's off limits now." Brooke laughed as she opened the door while she grabbed her keys and left with a quick 'goodbye'.

"At least I tried." Haley muttered under her breath as she took one final bite from her apple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A:N/ So yeah, hope you enjoyed reading this one shot and let me know what you guys think!**

Love goes out to ya all,  
Helen


End file.
